In the field of wireless communications, a first wireless communication station may include a receiver to detect and receive a wireless communication signal transmitted, for example, by a second wireless communication station or a wireless access point.
The receiver may include a cross-correlator to detect the wireless signal, e.g., by deriving cross-correlation coefficients from a pre-defined preamble.
Alternatively, the receiver may include an auto-correlator to detect the wireless signal, e g., by comparing a first portion of the received signal with a second, delayed portion of the received signal.